


The Longest Weekend

by Ellie_S219



Series: Destiel/Sabriel short stories [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: It's Sam's first weekend at college and he'd hate to admit it, but he hates it. The only thing he has going for him is his weird neighbor, Gabriel. This is the story of how Sam Winchester met his soon to be roommate Gabriel Novak.





	The Longest Weekend

Sam has just moved into his apartment, and only had the first week to find a roommate before he scholarships would stop helping him pay rent.

He hadn’t found many possible options and he was running out of time rather quickly when something miraculous happened. He met an idiot. 

Not only was Gabriel an idiot, who at the time annoyed Sam constantly throughout the hallway, but he was an adorable idiot. Both traits of the short blonde were realized within 24 hours of Sam living in his apartment. 

The idiot part was discovered before Sam even unpacked. He had arrived at the apartment building at 2 in the morning, and he was looking around for the laundry room and where he was supposed to get his mail. The only other person in the laundry room was a half naked Gabriel standing in front of a dryer in a pair of sweatpants and eating an extremely powdery funnel cake. “Um, hello?” Sam asked holding a small box with the things he would need immediately like his phone and some snacks. 

“Hey. You skip laundry day too?” Gabriel asked folding some t-shirts and placing them into a basket he had on the ground.

“No, I’m just moving in. My name’s Sam.” 

“Alright, I’m Gabriel.”

Sam nodded and smiled, “Well, Gabriel, why exactly are you doing laundry at 2 in the morning?”

“Because I forgot it was laundry day, and then I found an extra outfit for tomorrow so I thought it was fine. But then I got some syrup on the shirt so now I have to do my damn laundry.”

“Why’d you get syrup on your shirt?”

“I was eating pancakes.”

“At 2 am?”

Gabriel nodded and slipped on the latest shirt that he pulled out of the dryer and hummed contently as the new shirt was fresh and warm. He picked up his basket and walked out the door without saying goodbye to Sam. 

 

The adorable aspect of Sam’s new neighbor was discovered twenty-three hours later, at one in the morning the next day. 

Sam was in the shower when he heard smoke detectors go off, loudly. He grabbed a towel and ran out, hoping to God that this was just an insane drill. 

As he stood there getting weird looks from most of his neighbors, Gabriel ran out of the building in his underwear and wrapped up in a tiny blanket. 

Gabriel ran towards him and smiled, “Thank God I’m not the only one that looks like an idiot!” 

Sam smiled as Gabriel handed him the blanket to wrap around his shoulders, “Thanks, you sure you won’t get cold?”

Gabe nodded and smirked, “They have these drills every couple of weeks, I’m pretty used to it by now. Besides, your hair’s wet so you probably shouldn’t be getting too cold.”

Sam began to stop listening to what Gabriel was saying and started focusing more on trying to not stare. He saw him without a shirt on yesterday but this was just mean, and now he was just one glance away from a tented towel. 

Gabriel interrupted Sam’s focus by asking, “Why were you getting a shower at 1 in the morning?”

“My sleep schedule’s all messed up because of this past week. Moving from Arizona to Florida isn’t exactly easy.” Sam finally started trying to look over at Gabriel again so he wouldn’t seem rude.

Gabriel nodded and smiled, “Do you like it?” 

“What?”

“Living here, what’dya think?” Gabe asked cluelessly.

“Nothing, it’s nice here.”  

They waited outside until an intercom system announced that it was okay to go back inside. Sam handed Gabriel back his blanket and went into his apartment to take another shower, a much, much colder shower. 

 

Now, he’d been in the apartment for 36 hours, and it was two in the afternoon. Sam decided to go out on the fire escape to see if he could find anything that stood out to him in the area. 

Instead of some distance sight of Universal Studios, Sam saw Gabriel out on the fire escape smoking next to a cooler of food. 

When Gabriel saw Sam coming, he tried to hide. “Hey,” Sam said walking towards him, “Gabriel, is everything alright?”

Sam walked up and saw that he had the cooler, a sleeping bag, and suitcase all lined up between his apartment and Sam’s. Gabriel shrugged and blew the smoke away from Sam’s face, “My now-ex is being a douche and I don’t feel like staying in the same apartment as him but I also can’t afford my own place to get away from him.” Gabriel looked and saw that Sam was a little worried, “Hey, jokes on him, that damn place is fucking haunted, and I took all of snacks with me.”

“How long have you been staying out here?”

“A day or two before you showed up, I go in while he’s at work but I’m always out by the time he gets back.”

“You know, if you want you could stay with me. I’ve been looking for a roommate anyway.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! As always leave kudos and comments!


End file.
